memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Star Trek: Der erste Kontakt
Die Borg greifen erneut die Erde an. Als Jean-Luc Picard und seine Crew mit der neuen ''Enterprise''-E eintreffen, können sie die Borg in die Flucht schlagen. Diese Flucht führte jedoch in die Vergangenheit der Erde, die sich auch rasch erkennbar verändert. Picard und Co. können der Borgsphäre folgen und müssen nun dafür sorgen, dass der Erstkontakt mit den Vulkaniern zustande kommt. Zusammenfassung Sechs Jahre ist es nun her, dass Captain Picard von den Borg assimiliert worden ist und er gezwungen wurde, 39 Schiffe der Föderation bei der Schlacht von Wolf 359 zu zerstören. Nun ist er Captain der neuen USS Enterprise-E. Noch heute hat er davon Alpträume. Er wird von einen Ruf des Sternenflottenkommandos aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Es ist Admiral Hayes und er sagt, dass laut einem Bericht von Deep Space 5 die Föderationskolonie auf Ivor Prime an diesem Morgen vernichtet wurde. Langstreckensensoren erfassten die Borg. Ein Kubus wird in einer knappen Stunde die Föderationsgrenze überschreiten. Im Typhoon Sektor wird sich eine Flotte von Schiffen versammeln um den Kubus abzufangen. Die Enterprise wird inzwischen zur Patrouille an der Neutralen Zone abkommandiert, da man denkt die Romulaner könnten die Situation ausnutzen. Das Sternenflottenkommando vertraut der Enterprise und ihrer Crew voll und ganz. Man ist sich nur nicht so sicher mit ihrem Captain. Man meint, ein Mann, der einmal von den Borg gefangengenommen und assimiliert worden ist, sollte ihnen nicht wieder in einer solchen Situation gegenüberstehen. Man brächte so ein instabiles Elememt in eine kritische Situation. An der Neutralen Zone hat man inzwischen die ersten Sensorscans abgeschlossen. Als Picard und Riker über die Vorbehalte der Sternenflotte reden, meldet sich Troi und berichtet, dass sie eine Nachricht von der Flotte bekommen haben - Sie haben die Borg angegriffen. Man hört den schon lange bekannten Erkennungsspruch der Borg: "Wir sind die Borg. Deaktivieren Sie ihre Schutzschilde und ergeben Sie sich. Wir werden Ihre biologischen und technologischen Charakteristika den unsrigen hinzufügen. Ihre Kultur wird sich anpassen und uns dienen. Widerstand ist zwecklos." Auf der Enterprise hört man dem Kampf zu. Es scheint sich eine Katastrophe für die Föderation zu entwickeln. Weil Picard nicht tatenlos zusehen will, lässt er gegen die direkten Befehle von Admiral Hayes einen Kurs zur Erde setzen. Die Borg haben inzwischen die Erde erreicht und die Hälfte der Flotte zerstört, aber ihre Schilde sind unten und der Kubus ist schwer beschädigt. Bevor die Enterprise das Schlachtfeld erreicht, erscheint die Situation aussichtslos und Lieutenant Commander Worf geht mit der [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]] auf Kollisionskurs. Jedoch ändert sich das durch das Eintreffen der Enterprise. Als die Lebenserhaltungssysteme der Defiant zusammenbrechen, beamt man die Überlebenden an Bord der Enterprise. Worf will natürlich sofort an Bord auf die Brücke und nimmt seine alte Positon an der taktischen Konsole wieder ein. Picard versammelt den Rest der Flotte und lässt einem koordinierten Angriff auf eine Öffnung in dem Kubus starten. Anscheinend war dies eine Schwachstelle des Kubus und es gelingt ihn zu zerstören. Aber kurz davor löst sich eine Sphäre aus dem Kubus und nimmt weiterhin Kurs auf die Erde. Der Captain lässt sie Sphäre verfolgen. Man ist ratlos, was die Borg jetzt vorhaben. Da erkennt man, dass gewisse Partikel aus der Sphäre strömen und einen Zeitwirbel verursachen, in dem die Sphäre verschwindet. Die Enterprise ist plötzlich in diesem Wirbel gefangen. Auf einmal verändert sich die Erde. Nach Datas Bericht besteht die Atmosphäre der Erde aus großen Teilen von Kohlenmonoxid, Methan und Flur. Lebenszeichen: Etwa neun Milliarden Borg. Die Borg müssen die Vergangenheit geändert haben. Logisch - Assimilation in der Vergangenheit zur Kontrolle in der Zukunft. Die Enterprise schafft es noch mit in die Vergangenheit zu reisen, bevor der Wirbel zusammenbricht. Auf der Erde der Vergangenheit versucht Lily Sloane inzwischen, den betrunkenen Zefram Cochrane daran zu hindern sich voll und ganz aufzugeben. Vor der Kneipe bemerkt Lily plötzlich einen extrem leuchtenen Stern am Himmel. Auf einmal kommen Schüsse hinunter und viele Gebäude werden zerstört. Lily meint es wäre, trotz, so vieler Jahre ein vom Krieg übrig gebliebenes ECON. Als die Enterprise aus dem Zeitwirbel kommt, bemerkt sie, dass die Sphäre die Erde bombadiert. Durch drei Quantentorpedos kann die Sphäre zerstört werden. Nachdem das Ziel des Angriffs - eine Raketenbasis in Zentralmontana - lokalisiert ist, hat Picard eine Vorahnung. Nun will er das genaue Datum wissen. Es ist der 4.April 2063 - Der Tag vor dem Ersten Kontakt. Am 5. April soll Zefram Cochrane mit seinem Warp-Schiff als erster Mensch Lichtgeschwindigkeit erreichen. Durch diesen Flug wird eine außerirdische Rasse, die Vulkanier, auf die Menschheit aufmerksam und stellt den ersten offizielen Kontakt mit der Menschheit her. Man hat nicht viel Zeit zu verlieren und deshalb beamt Picard gleich mit einem Außenteam herunter um die Schäden zu begutachten. Fast die Hälfte der Besatzung der Basis ist tot. Aber zum Glück ist das Warp-Schiff, die Phoenix, relativ unbeschädigt. Als Data und Picard über die Reparatur des Schiffes reden, werden sie plötzlich von Lily Sloane mit einem antiken Maschinengewehr beschossen. Als Data sie davon abhalten will, fällt sie plötzlich in Ohnmacht. Sie hat eine Strahlenvergiftung durch das beschädigte Trosselklappensystem. Also muss Dr. Crusher sie mit auf die Krankenstation nehmen, was natürlich gegen den Willen von Picard ist, da es gegen die Oberste Direktive verstößt. Aber der Doktor verspricht, sie bewusstlos zu halten. Da unten auf der Erde ein Reparaturteam gebraucht wird, beamt eines hinunter um die Schäden zu beseitigen. La Forge übergibt Lt.Porter das Kommando über den Maschinenraum. Er soll die Umweltsysteme prüfen, weil es im Schiff zu heiß wird. Porter nimmt das Problem in Angriff und kriecht in die Jefferies-Röhre, um an die Umweltkontrolle heranzukommen. Er hört etwas und fragt rufend nach, ob noch jemand in dieser Sektion arbeitet. Plötzlich rast etwas auf ihn zu und schnappt zu. Auf der Erde hat Picard plötzlich eine Vorahnung über die Borg. Er übergibt Commander Riker das Kommando auf der Erde und er beamt mit Data wieder zurück auf das Schiff. Wieder auf der Brücke der Enterprise verlangt Picard von Worf Bericht. Dieser berichtet, dass der Kontakt zu Deck 16 abgebrochen ist. Worf möchte ein Sicherheitsteam hinunter schicken, aber Picard befiehlt Deck 16 zu verriegeln und Wachposten an allen Ausgängen zu postieren. Unterdessen versucht jemand in die Krankenstation einzudringen. Es sind die Borg. Einige müssen sich vor der Zerstörung der Sphäre auf die Enterprise gebeamt haben, als die Schilde unten waren. Picard will das Außenteam rufen, um es über die Situation zu informieren, aber plötzlich spielen alle Systeme verrückt. Die Borg versuchen die Kommandostation von der Brücke in den Maschinenraum umzuleiten. Aber Data kann den Hauptcomputer noch mit einem fraktalen Verschlüsselungscode sperren. Es ist unrealistisch, dass die Borg im Stande sind ihn zu knacken. Unterdessen muss Dr.Crusher die Krankenstation evakuieren, weil in Kürze etwa 20 Borg duch diese Tür der Krankenstation stürmen werden. Damit sie durch eine Jefferies-Röhre noch rechtzeitig entfliehen können, weckt sie Lily auf und aktiviert das MHN. Dieses kann die Borg noch aufhalten und Lily kann durch der Jefferies-Röhre entkommen. Um die Enterprise vollständig zurück zu erobern, führt Picard ein Team in den Maschinenraum. Man will ein Loch die Plasmakühltanks schlagen. Diese Substanz löst alles Organische in Luft aus. Somit würden die Borg getötet werden. Manche Korridore sind schon von den Borg assimiliert worden. Als man den Maschinenraum erreicht, greifen Picard und sein Trupp die Borg an, aber nach einen kurzen Feuergefecht haben sich die Borg an das Phaser-Feuer angepasst. Man kann den Maschinenraum nicht erreichen und will sich deshalb zurückziehen, aber Data wird von den Borg geschnappt und von der Gruppe getrennt. Als der Trupp in eine Jefferies-Röhre kriechen will um zu entkommen, wird einer der Männer mit den Nanosonden infiziert und Picard muss ihn auf seine Bitte hin erschießen. Dadurch wird er von seiner Gruppe getrennt. Als er versucht sie wieder zu erreichen, wird er von jemandem überwältigt - Es ist Lily Sloane. Sie kann ihm seinen Phaser entwenden und bedroht ihn nun. Jedoch kann Picard sie davon überzeugen, dass er nicht ihr Feind ist. Währenddessen hat Deanna Cochrane gefunden, aber der ist mal wieder sturzbetrunken. Da er Deanna ihre Geschichte nicht glauben will, sagt ihm Riker die Wahrheit. Natürlich glaubt Cochrane das auch nicht und somit zeigt ihm Geordi durch Cochranes Telekop die Enterprise. Nun glaubt er ihnen, aber er möchte wissen, was das genau mit ihm zu tun hat. Man erzählt ihm, dass er morgen früh seinen Warp-Flug durchführen muss, damit er den Ersten Kontakt mit den Vulkaniern machen kann. Er stimmt mit den Worten "Warum nicht?" zu. Unterdessen assimilieren die Borg auf der Enterprise Deck für Deck, aber bei Deck 11 hören sie plötzlich auf. Auf der Brücke ist man ratlos. Mittlerweile haben die Borg Data im Maschinenraum an einen alkovenähnlichen Tisch gebunden und es sieht ganz so aus, als wurden sie Data sezieren wollen. Plötzlich ertönt eine weibliche Stimme und sagt zu Data, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit sei, bis man auch seinen Schwachpunkt finden würde. Data fragt, wer sie sei und sie antwortet, sie sei "die Borg". Nach einer kleinen Diskussion mit der Borg-Königin aktiviert sie seinen Emotionschip und zeigt ihm etwas an seinem Arm. Die Borg haben organische Haut auf seine Skelettstruktur implantiert. In diesem Augenblick versuchen Picard und Lily durch die Korridore auf die Brücke zu kommen. Die Borg ignorieren sie, weil sie keine Bedrohung für sie darstellen. Um einen Gedächtnischip eines Borg zu bekommen, lockt er ein paar Borg auf das Holodeck. Er aktiviert das Programm "Dixon Hill, The Big Goodbye, Kapitel 12". Er möchte Nici die Nase sprechen und fragt deswegen einen Kellner um Auskunft. Als der Kellner sagt, dass Nici seit Monaten nicht mehr da war, merkt er, dass es das falsche Kapitel ist. Nun lässt er Kapitel 13 laden. Mittlerweile sind schon zwei Borg auf das Holodeck eingedrungen. Als Picard das sieht, geht er mit Lily zu Nici und wechselt ein paar Worte mit ihm. Nebenbei schnappt er sich mit etwas Hilfe von Lily ein Maschinengewehr und schießt auf die zwei Borg, die währenddessen schon damit anfangen wollen, die Hologramme zu assimilieren. Da sie nicht an diese altmodischen Geschosse angepasst sind, werden die Drohnen getötet, weil Picard vorher die Sicherheitsprotokolle des Holodecks deaktiviert hat. Aus einem der toten Borg entfernt er nun den Gedächnischip. Nachdem die Picard und Lily die Brücke erreicht haben, analysieren sie den Chip und finden heraus, was die Borg vorhaben. Die Borg wollen mit der Deflektorschüssel der Enterprise eine Interplexboje bauen. Damit hätten sie einen Subraumtransmitter und könnten die Borg aus diesem Jahrhundert rufen und Verstärkung anfordern. Die Erde wäre somit ein noch leichteres Ziel und könnte assimiliert werden. Währenddessen ist man mit Herz und Seele an der Reparatur der Phoenix. Jedoch kann Dr. Cochrane die Begeisterung um seine Person herum nicht teilen. Ganz im Gegenteil - es ist ihm sogar ziemlich umheimlich. Als Geordi ihm noch erzählt, dass da, wo er gerade steht, eine 10 Meter hohe Statur aus Marmor von ihm stehen wird und dass er auf die Zefram-Cochrane-Highschool gegangen ist, reicht es ihm völlig. Unter dem Vorwand, dass er mal "schiffen" muss, verschwindet er im Wald. Aber Riker und Geordi können ihn durch die Okularimplantate von Geordi anhand seiner Körperwärme wiederfinden. Leider weigert er sich wieder zurück zu gehen, weil er keine Statue sein will. Nach einer kleinen Diskussion darüber, dass Geordi ihm nicht so viel darüber erzählen soll, hat Riker keine Geduld mehr, stellt seinen Phaser auf Betäubung und schießt auf Cochrane. Dieser fällt zu Boden und Riker, Geordi und noch ein paar weitere Leute bringen ihn zurück zu Basis. Unterdessen machen sich Picard, Worf und Lieutenant Hawk auf, um zur Deflektorschüssel zu gelangen, damit sie die Borg davon abhalten können eine Nachricht an das Kollektiv zu schicken. Was Worf nicht gerade gefällt, da ihm bei seinen letzen Weltraumspaziergang ganz schlecht geworden ist. Im Maschinenraum kann sich Data inzwischen kurz von den Fesseln befreien, aber als die Borg seine neugewonnene Haut verletzen und er blutet, ist er schon wieder schachmatt gesetzt. Da Data am Anfang nicht einverstanden war, dass die Borg ihm echte Haut geben, ist die Königin plötzlich ganz überrascht davon, dass er seine neue Haut an sich presst. Die Drei haben inzwischen die Deflektorschüssel erreicht und jetzt brauchen sie einen Plan, sie unbrauchbar zu machen. Man kann sie nicht direkt mit den Phaser-Gewehren zerstören, weil man Gefahr laufen würde, durch die geladenen Protonen das halbe Schiff zu zerstören. Deshalb will man sie zuerst manuell von den Klammern lösen und dann im freien Raum zerstören. Während Hawk die ihm zugeteilten Klammern zu lösen versucht, wird er von einer Drohne assimiliert. Daraufhin will er Picard hindern die letzen Klammern zu lösen, aber Worf erschießt ihn. Die Deflektorschüssel wird durch einen gezielten Schuss vom Schiff getrennt und als die Schüssel weit enfernt genug vom Schiff ist, vernichtet Worf sie. Als die Königin nun durch das Hive-Bewusstsein erfährt, das ihr Plan nicht aufgegangen ist, befiehlt sie ihren Drohnen nun wieder die höheren Decks anzugreifen. Worf sieht nun keine Hoffnung mehr und will das Schiff aufgeben, was Picard aber überhaupt nicht gefällt. Nach einer handfesten Diskussion mit Mr.Worf befiehlt er das Schiff zu halten und zu kämpfen. Die Crew gehorcht und Picard geht in den Besprechungsraum. Jedoch folgt Lily ihm, um ihn noch einmal umzustimmen. Nachdem er Lily seine Geschichte mit den Borg erzählt hat, bezichtigt Lily ihn des Verlangens nach Rache. Captain Picard beteuert dann, dass sich die Sensilibität der Menschen weiterentwickelt hat und dass der Mensch kein Verlangen mehr nach Rache hat. Sie vergleicht ihn mit Captain Ahab, der jahrelang den weißen Wal gejagt hat, der ihn verkrüppelt hatte. Am Ende hatte ihn der Wal doch noch getötet. Mit diesem Vergleich bringt sie ihn zur Vernunft. Er befiehlt die Evakuierung auf Creget Island. Während er die Selbstzerstörung aktiviert, bereitet man die "Phoenix" auf den Start vor. In einem erfolgreichem und mit Rock'n'Roll begleitetem Flug gelingt es Cochrane, Riker und Geordi in den Orbit zu gelangen. Die Besatzung ist von Bord, nur der Captain ist noch da. Vorher hat er Lily beim Abschied erklärt, dass er noch jemanden retten muss. Ein Freund, der ihm schon in vielen Situationen geholfen hat: Data. Picard gelangt, ohne dass ihn eine Drohne aufhält, in den Maschinenraum. Die Queen begrüßt ihn und Picard kann sich an sie erinnern, denn sie war bei seiner Assimilation dabei. Damals wollte sie keine einfache Drohne, sondern einen Borg, der die Kluft zwischen der Menschheit und dem Kollektiv überbrücken konnte. Picard bietet sich für Data an eine Borg-Drohne zu werden, aber sie hat bereits einen Gefährten gefunden, nämlich Data! Data, dem inzwischen schon einige seiner "Haut" durch echte Haut ersetzt wurde, deaktiviert die Selbstzerstörung und gibt den Hauptcomputer wieder frei. Die Enterprise steuert nun auf die Phoenix zu, was Cochrane fast einen Herzinfakt einjagt. Nun befiehlt die Königin Data das Warpschiff zu zerstören. Daraufhin feuert er drei Quantentorpedos auf die Phoenix ab, aber diese verfehlen die Phoenix knapp - Data hat die Königin getäuscht. Mit den Worten "Widerstand ist zwecklos" zerstört er einen der Plasmakühltanks und die Borg werden getötet. Picard kann gerade noch in Sicherheit klettern, während sich die organischen Teile der Königin auflösen. Die "Phoenix" ist auf Warp gegangen und schließlich sicher zur Erde zurückgekehrt. Ein vulkanisches Schiff hat die Warpspur bemerkt und landet am Startplatz. Die Zukunft der Erde hat begonnen. ... und die Vulkanier lernen Rock'n Roll kennen. Die Enterprise kehrt durch einen erneuten Zeitwirbel in ihre Zeit zurück. Hintergrundinformationen * Die scheinbar zufällig blinkenden Lichter der Borg stellen Namen von Crewmitgliedern und Schauspielern im Morsecode dar. * Die Deflektorschüssel der ''Enterprise'' ist mit AE35 beschriftet, der Name eines Bestandteils der Satellitenschüssel im Buch "2001: Odyssee im Weltraum" und im gleichnamigen Film. * Die Enterprise, die im Film zu sehen ist, kann man in Activisions Star Trek: Elite Force II interaktiv erkunden. Die Krankenstation sowie der neue Maschinenraum sind am prägnantesten. Ebenso gibt es dort eine Mission auf der Außenhülle des Schiffes. Dialogzitate * Data: "Sir, ich glaube ich spreche für alle, wenn ich sage, zur Hölle mit unseren Befehlen. * Zefram Cochrane: ...und ihr seid Astronauten auf so einer Art Star Trek?" * Deanna Troi: "Die Zeitlinie? Wir haben überhaupt keine Zeit um über die Zeit zu sprechen. Soviel Zeit haben wir nicht!" * Holo-Doktor: "Ich bin Arzt - und kein Türstopper!" * Lily Sloane: "Borg?! Klingt schwedisch." * Lily Sloane: "Eindeutig keine Schweden!" (nachdem sie die Borg zum ersten Mal sah) * Lily zu Picard: "Jagen Sie das verdammte Schiff in die Luft!" * Data: "Und eine Zeit lang war ich versucht ihr Angebot anzunehmen." Picard: "Wie lang?" Data: "0,68 Sekunden, Sir. - Für einen Androiden ist das fast eine Ewigkeit." * Worf: Assimiliert das! * Lily: "Das ist meine erste Strahlenkanone." (nachdem sie Picard seinen Phaser zurückgegeben hat) * Holo-Doktor: "Laut medizinischen Forschungsergebnissen der Sternenflotte... können Borgimplantate schwere Hautreizungen hervorrufen. Vielleicht... möchten Sie eine analgetische Salbe?" * Worf: ''"Vielleicht ist heute ein guter Tag zum Sterben." * Lily: "He Dix, halten Sie Ihre Kajüte sauber." Links und Verweise Hauptdarsteller *Patrick Stewart als Captain Jean-Luc Picard *Jonathan Frakes als Commander William T. Riker *Brent Spiner als Lt. Commander Data *LeVar Burton als Lt. Commander Geordi La Forge *Michael Dorn als Lt. Commander Worf *Marina Sirtis als Counselor Deanna Troi *Gates McFadden als Dr. Beverly Crusher *Alfre Woodard als Lily Sloane *James Cromwell als Zefram Cochrane *Alice Krige als Borg-Königin Gastdarsteller *Michael Horton als Lieutenant Daniels *Neal McDonough als Lieutenant Hawk *Marnie McPhail als Lieutenant Eiger *Robert Picardo als Medizinisches Notfallhologramm *Dwight Schultz als Reginald Barclay *Adam Scott als Defiant Offizier *Jack Shearer als Admiral Hayes *Eric Steinberg als Lieutenant Paul Porter *Scott Strozier als Sicherheitsoffizier *Patti Yasutake als Alyssa Ogawa *Victor Bevine als Wache *David Cowgill als Wache *Scott Haven als Wache *Annette Helde als Wache *C.J. Bau als Barkeeper *Ethan Phillips als Holodeck-Portier *Hillary Hayes als Ruby *Julie Morgan als Sängerin *Ronald R. Rondell als Henchman *Don Stark als Nicky the Nose *Cully Fredricksen als Vulkanier *Tamara Lee Krinsky als Stadtbewohnerin *Don Fischer als Borg *J. R. Horsting als Borg *Heinrich James als Borg *Andrew Palmer als Borg *Jon David Weigand als Borg *Dan Woran als Borg *Robert L. Zachar als Borg *Mike Boss als Besucher des Nightclubs *Brannon Braga als Besucher des Nightclubs *Cameron als Fähnrich Kellogg *Jeff Coopwood als Stimme der Borg *Ronald D. Moore als Besucher des Nightclubs *Ray Uhler als Tänzer im Nichtclub *Michael Zaslow als Eddie Links Akira-Klasse, Norway-Klasse, Saber-Klasse, Steamrunner-Klasse, Deep Space 5, Moby Dick, New Berlin, Östliche Koalition Kategorie:Film en:Star Trek: First Contact nl:Star Trek: First Contact sv:Star Trek: First Contact